


Love and Gratitude

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Bobby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, challenge fics, elijah movie characters, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend's sacrifice makes a young man look at love in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drouble using a character played by Elijah Wood, this one in _Bobby_ , a film which follows a group of guests at the Ambassador Hotel on June 5, 1968, the day Robert F. Kennedy is assassinated. Diane, a friend with whom he isn't romantically involved, offers to marry William so he can avoid the draft. Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community at Live Journal, prompt: love.

William had hoped to get married one day, to fall in love and spend the rest of his life with that one special person who would forever hold his heart. He hadn't expected that wedding to happen so quickly, and he certainly never expected to be exchanging vows with Diane. William didn't know her that well; they were casual friends at best, so he couldn't believe it when, after learning he'd received his draft notice, Diane had offered to marry him. As a married man, he wouldn't be called up, at least not until all the single men had been drafted, and William expected the _military conflict_ in Viet Nam would be over long before then.

As they stood together before the minister in the hotel chapel, he knew Diane had no illusions about their union. Theirs would be a marriage in name only, and while William felt guilty about the sacrifice she was making for him, he was incredibly grateful. Maybe he wasn't in love with Diane, but William knew he would love her until the day he died. And because of what she was doing for him today, he hoped that death wouldn’t come for many, many years.

  
[   
](http://photobucket.com)   



End file.
